Tales from the Surface
by Spenney-Dee
Summary: The story of what happens after the Monsters are freed from underground. Frisk is an adult, and often reminisces of their adventures and fun times with their friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Human finished yet another page in her journal, placing the quill down beside the inkwell.

"You know, there's a _mountain_ of pens downstairs, right?" Someone said behind her, placing a saucer of tea next to her.

"I know, but I like writing like this." They replied, taking a sip from the steaming drink. "Just like Mother taught me. Any appointments today?"

"Yes, you have the speech at the Monster-Human school today," A fuzzy paw rested on the woman's shoulder. Frisk took the hand in hers and kissed it, nuzzling into the furry arm. "Other than that, just a normal day at the office."

"It's never a normal day at the office, Asri." The being behind her massaged her shoulders, feeling the body melt in his hands. "Always something happening with the humans and us."

"You're human too, don't forget. Your Soul is too strong to be one of us." From the age of 7, Frisk had lived her life as a Monster, one of the ones trapped Underground for so many years.

"We'd best get to school then, before heading to work." Frisk stood up, stroking one of Asriel's ears playfully, like he were a pet, before grabbing her handbag and both of them heading a waiting black car.

"I'm not a puppy…" Asriel grumbled, sliding in.

"Yes you are," Frisk immediately replied, sitting next to him. The black car was chauffeured by one of Monster Police, a task force established by Undyne and Sans to deal with troublesome Monsters on the Surface, as well as Humans committing crimes against Monsters. A small fleet of similar cars followed them, filled with all sorts of gifts that Asriel had handpicked to help the school stay alive and well, such as sporting equipment, textbooks, and special foods for the more exotic monsters that attended the school. Frisk's mobile rang in her bag, and they were talking into it on a blur.  
"Ambassador Frisk, how can I-? I see. Schedule a meeting next Thursday." The calls came in one after the other, and Frisk fluently dealt with each situation. "Another temmie tried to drive a car? I'll speak to the local counsel about the damages." Asriel couldn't help but glance her way. Frisk had grown into such a fine young woman. Brave and compassionate to the core. They made his fur stand on end at times, and his face red. They had been friends ever since-

"I'll ask him," Frisk interrupted his train of thought, nudging him with the toe of her shoe. "Who do you want to preform at the dinner on Tuesday?"

"Erm, is Mettaton and his band around? If not, Onionsan is okay." Frisk relayed the message, but changing Onionsan to Frostdrake, they _really_ didn't like Onionsan's singing. Frisk caught wind of him starring at her, and scrunched up her face, lips pouted and eyes squinting.

"Stop it," Asriel snickered, as Frisk scrunched her face up more and pushing it up close to his snout.

"Phtell me Er'm pre'ey!" Frisk managed to squelch out, saliva dribbling down her chin.

"Frisk, you'll dribble all over your blouse!" They paused, realising the situation that could occur if they spoiled her fine clothing before a publicity event. What was they to do in a situation like this? Wipe her face on his ears.

"What the- EWW!" The goat shrieked, bumping his horns against the roof in shock as Frisk used his ears like a bib. Asriel backed away from the laughing woman, desperately wiping her slobber from his ears. "What are you, six?"

"Something like that…" Frisk grinned, as the car pulled up along the school's driveway.

"God, how long has it been since we've been here?" Asriel asked, looking out the window keenly. Seeing the children play on the playground. There were both Human and Monster children playing together, as if they were all the same species. "They got a new slide, remember the old one?"

"The one that a Vulkin melted?" The human laughed at the memory, and how all the human children went ballistic, but the monsters took in stride. "They had to get the Core workers up here to build a fire-resistant playground!" As soon as the car rolled to a stop, the pair stepped out and they were swarmed by paparazzi, both Monster and Human alike. Standing at the door to greet them was an entourage of teachers and the principal.

"Mum!" Asriel beamed, ignoring all formalities of him being a prince and sprinting up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hello my child," Toriel hugged her son tightly. "It's good to see you again! I'm glad you could- Why is your ear soaking?"

"Ask Frisk," Asriel grumbled, biting his thumb at her. Frisk giggled, waving at the her adoptive mother and giggling as if they were no more than an innocent schoolgirl.

"Frisk Dremurr, you behave yourself!" Toriel scolded, before wrapping her arms around the human.

"Hey Ma," Frisk hugged her back, much to the joy of the media. _The Runaway Human_ , some people called her. _The Girl who Abandoned Humanity._ Even though it had been about nine years since the Human-Monster Equality Act had passed, there were still segregation and discrimination against monsters. It was mostly the adults and the conservatives. Frisk knew that it would take years, more than Frisk had in their lifetime, for them to reach true equality. "How's the school going?"  
"Very well, thank you." Toriel smiled, leading her children inside. "There's going to be an assembly later, but some of the students form the fifth grade wanted you to speak to them!" Frisk and Asriel looked at each other, shrugging.  
"I don't see why not," Asriel agreed, following Toriel to the classroom. As soon as they stepped in, as was customary at most school speeches, the teacher introduced the class to the guests, and the guests to the class.

"Hello, children." Frisk started.  
"Good morning, Miss Dremurr," They droned, as if the ambassador and prince were just regular teachers.  
"I haven't heard a class say morning like since I was your age!" Asriel laughed. "Have you been working hard?"

"Yes." The kids droned in the same tone. One thing that Frisk noticed was the arrangement of the desks. The entire room was set out so that a monster was always next to a human, and vice versa.

' _Always one to encourage monster-human bonding,'_ Frisk thought. "What things have you been learning in class recently?"

"We've been learning about how monsters first came to the surface, and how welcoming humans were!" The human teacher answered. A wry grin grew on Asriel's face, and he started snickering. Frisk couldn't help but join in, howling with laughter. Toriel couldn't help but smile, seeing her children having such fun.  
"Are… are you okay, Miss Frisk?" The teacher asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Frisk answered, wiping a tear from her eye and recomposing herself. "I just find what you said hilarious. Tori, I think we're going to have to change the curriculum. Kids, gather round. Here's what _really_ happened, the day the Barrier was broken…"

.

.

With the barrier shattered, the remnants of the tunnel returned their condition the very day that the barrier was placed in. Dripping wet, dank, and dark. Yet when the seven of them left the caverns, they were met with the most beautiful sight.

"Is…Is this a dream?" Asgore asked.

"No," Frisk answered, smiling. "It's the surface…"

"Oh my…" Toriel gasped, standing with Frisk at the mouth of the cave.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore asked as the group of friends filed into a line to admire the view.

"Wow… It's e-even better than on TV!" Alphys mumbled, shaking excitedly. "Way better! Better than I ever imagined!"

"Frisk, do you _live_ with this?" Undyne asked, her facial gills reaching out to catch every speck of the warming sunlight. "The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh!"

"I do live with this," Frisk answered, looking at her "And now everyone else can too."

"I really feel alive!"

"Hey Sans," Papyrus nudged his older brother. "What's that giant ball floating in the distance?"

"We call that 'the sun', my friend." Sans answered, a wry grin on his face.

"That's the sun!? Wowie! I can't believe I'm finally meeting the sun!"

"I could stand here and watch this for hours…" King Asgore sighed.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel asked rhetorically. For Frisk, it was a welcoming sight, after being underground for so long. Frisk could hardly imagine how the monsters were feeling, after being trapped underground for a thousand years. "But we _really_ should think about what comes next."

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is the beginning of a bright new future," Asgore announced, as if he were addressing his subjects. "An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk, I have something to ask of you,"

"What is it Dad?" the human turned to him.

"Did the human just call the king dad?" Papyrus whispered to Undyne.  
"Even though Frisk calls Toriel Mum, and she's his ex!" Undyne hissed back.

"Wish I had my trombone right about now…" Sans grinned.

"Yes, anyway!" The King continued. "Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

"Yeah, Frisk would be the best ambassador!" Papyrus chortled. "And I, the Great Papyrus, will be best mascot! I'll go make a good first impression!" Toriel and Alphys looked confused at the skeleton's idea, but Sans just shrugged it away. Papyrus was already gone, running down the winding path that led to the city. You could hear him laughing _'Nyeh heh heh!'_ as is dust trail faded.

"Welp, someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble." Sans sighed, nudging Frisk platonically. "See you guys," The smaller skeleton walked the complete opposite way his brother went, going up a path that led further up Mount Ebott.

"Shouldn't he...?" Toriel started.

"Don't worry, the little punk always find his way." Undyne chuckled. "But man, do I have to do _everything_? Papyrus, wait!"

"Hey Undyne, wait up!" Alphys squeaked, the fish lady and the dinosaur following Papyrus down the mountain. Before they knew it, it was just Frisk, and the king and queen. Frisk could see in their peripherals how Asgore was almost hopping from foot to foot, a nervous wreck.

"Heh…" he started. "They're a funny bunch." Frisk nodded, but Toriel didn't say a word, pushing the girl to the opposite side of her so Asgore couldn't see them. "Should I uh… say something?" Toriel snapped her head to him, glaring daggers. It didn't take a genius to know she was still furious at him, and rightfully so. After all that he had done to the monsters, keeping them locked away in the underground for so long when he had the power to save them all sitting at his fingers, he couldn't be forgiven. But he was still the king, the one that the monsters would look to for leadership. "I-I guess not…" Toriel snorted, the cold morning air turning to steam in her snout. "Well, gotta go!" The king hurried off, following the group of friends that were already making their way to the city. Toriel watched him leave, a tiny smile growing on her face. After all this time, it was just the two of them, mother and child reunited.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off," Toriel cooed. The goat woman turned to the little girl, dropping to her knees. "Frisk… You came from this world, right?"

"I did," Frisk nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"So you must have a place to return to, do you not?"

"Toriel, I-"

"What will you do now? Will you go back to your family?" Toriel looked heartbroken at the concept of them being separated again after so long apart. "What will you do now? This is your choice to make." Frisk thought for a moment, toeing their boot into the mud. Did they really have a choice?

"You're my family," Frisk started.

"Eh?"

"Family sticks together, no matter what! I didn't have a family before I met you, now I have the best family a human or monster could ever ask for." Toriel pulled the little child in to her body, holding her close. Frisk could feel their shoulder begin to moisten, tears from the goat slipping onto her.

"You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have ever happened."

"But look where you are now," Frisk countered, pointing to a pair of birds gliding over them and into the foliage. "You're free from the Ruins, from that hole in the ground."

"It is a good thing that you took so long to change your mind," Toriel giggled, ruffling Frisk's hair. "I suppose if you don't have any other place to go, I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need, alright?"

"Thank you, Toriel." Frisk smiled, her hands clinging to Toriel's shoulders.

"You can call me Mother, if you still wish." Toriel stood up, taking Frisk's hand in hers. "Now come along, everyone is waiting for us!" Together the two of them began the long walk down the mountain, following in the paths their friends had taken to a new adventure…

.

.

"W-wait!" Alphys piped up, tugging on Asgore's cape "I'm getting s-some strange radio signals on my phone!"

"Well, let's hear them!" Undyne squatted down next to her, waiting for the others to gather around.

"W-wait, let me just turn up the volume and find a better signal… there!"

" _During the strange and unpredicted earthquake at midnight last night, many residents of Ebottson reported strange lights and sounds coming from inside Mount Ebott, despite the nature reserve the mountain sits in being closed due to a public holiday. Police are investigating as we speak."_

"Strange lights? Earthquake? Noises? What on earth is she talking about?" Papyrus asked, scratching his skull.

"The fight with Asriel…" Frisk mumbled.

" _In other news, today marks the 18 month anniversary of a seven year old girl being kidnapped in the Mount Ebott area. Her family has not given up the search, despite investigators coming up with no evidence."_

"That's horrible," Toriel gasped, putting her hand on Frisk's head. "Who would harm such a young child?"

" _We're still looking for our little girl,"_ A distraught woman sobbed, choking back tears. _"If anyone has any information PLEASE come forward. We just want our little Beatrice to come home…_

 _She was last seen running from home wearing a stripped blue and pink sweater."_

"A…blue and pink sweater?" Asgore looked at Frisk. "You don't think-"

"Don't move!" A voice shouted, followed by the cocking of a pistol.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales from the Surface 2

"Ambassador, is this story really appropriate?" The teacher asked, looking concerned. "I really don't think the kids like hearing this. Besides, it's historically inaccurate!" But Frisk wouldn't hear it. It infuriated them that once again, history had been rewritten by some bigoted, racist people to put them in favour, to make them look like paragons!

"I think I know what happened, since I was there!" Frisk snapped. "Kids, do you want to know the truth, or the lies that your books are telling?"

"The truth!" The children chorused, a few throwing their books on the floor, one even out the window. Frisk had to hold back their urge to scream a battle cry, one Undyne would have been proud of, and throw a book out the window.

"Looks like we've got a bunch of lil' Undynes in the room!" Asriel laughed, seeing the monster kids start an uproar, and the humans join in for fun.

"Children, children. Let us calm down!" Toriel said amidst the chaos. Frisk didn't mean to do it, but they'd caused the students to rebel and start to throw books around, as if they were toys. "Please, sit down!" The paparazzi at the back of the room loved it, for different reasons.

 _Monster Riot in School!_ The headline of a human newspaper would read. _Ambassador Uncovers Education Scandal!_ Another paper was titled. A lot of human media was in support of the monsters, but the larger fraction was the opposite, claiming that monsters were a parasite, a threat to humanity.

"Can you do something?" Frisk asked Asriel, who held his hand up with authority, causing the monsters to hush instantly. Though many of them lived on the surface, they still served the royal family.

"Children, you have not even heard the best part of the story!" Asriel smiled, "Settle down, and we'll continue…"

.

.

The first of the group to turn and face the sound was Frisk, alarmed at the sound. No doubt the others didn't know what a gun was.

"Beatrice?" the voice owner asked. A young policeman, probably not even out of his teens, shakily held a pistol, looking bewildered at the sight before him.

"Beatrice?" The man asked, lowering his gun slightly.

"Simon?" Frisk gasped.

"We thought you were dead. Where've you-"

"Human! You are the first to meet the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus announced joyously. "Mascot for monsters and-"

"S-stay back!" Simon peeped, jumping back and pointing the gun at the skeleton's head. "What the fuck are you!?"

"What am I? I'm Papyrus, Papyrus the skeleton!" The name owner beamed, thrusting forward an open hand, eager to make friends. "Let us shake hands and consolidate this new friendsh-"

"Stay back!" Simon warned. "I will shoot you! C'mon Beatrice, let's go home."

"Who is Beatrice?" Toriel asked, looking at Frisk, concerned. "Are you… Is he your family?" This was the worst possible outcome at that moment. Frisk _did_ have a genetic family, and this was how they were meeting?

"Simon is my brother," They answered, moving between the confused Papyrus and Simon. "But you're my family now!"

"That thing is your _what?_ " Simon gawked.

"She's not a thing, Simon!" Frisk snapped, spinning around to face him. "Toriel is my mother! She's taken better care of me than our real mum ever did!" Simon grunted, grabbing Frisk by the shoulder.

"I'm taking you back to the station, Beatrice. And these…monsters I'll, I'll call arrest them!" Alphys gasped at the thought, whilst Undyne hissed and Asgore huffed, steam escaping from his snout.

"You will do no such thing, human." Asgore finally spoke up. "As the king of monsterkind, I forbid it." Simon scooped up the child in his arms, causing them to kick and scream at him. "Dispatch, this is B-64. I have a strange situation that requires backup." The police officer said into his transceiver. "I've found five strange humanoid creatures along with Beatrice Everdeen. They seem sentient and hostile."

"No!" Frisk squealed, slapping the device from his hands. "Put me down! I want to stay with the monsters!"

"Simon," Toriel said, almost growling like an animal. "That is my child you have in your arms. Put Frisk down. _Now_." Simon responded by pointing the gun at her, aiming straight for where her heart would be, if she had the same body as a human.

"Mr. Simon," Asgore approached him, we do not wish to cause a scene. "All we want is to live here peacefully. And for that, we need the human child." As Asgore spoke, Papyrus was still getting closer, unbeknownst to the officer. His plan was to do something that always made Frisk feel better, and that was to cuddle! Frisk loved a good hug, especially when they were not feeling well. Much like this human, he presumed.

"Why would you need my sister?"

"She's our ambassador!" Papyrus beamed, scaring the living daylights out of Simon. "Here, have a-"

 _BANG!  
_ All was silent in the forest, the monsters and Frisk too shocked to react. The first to make any noise was Papyrus, who made light wheezing noises. He looked down to see that his perfect white shirt now had a hole punched through it, speckles of dust blowing out of it.

"You…" Undyne snarled. "You hurt PAPYRUS!" A spear of pure blue energy phased in her hand, and it's tip was planted in a tree, inches from Simon's head. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY, PUNK!" The police officer dropped Frisk, running for his life down the mountain.

"Targets are hostile! I repeat, targets are hostile!" Simon screamed into his transceiver. The man was gone before they knew it, leaving the bewildered and shock party to themselves.

"Papyrus!" Frisk gasped, running two his side. "Are you alright? How much HP did you lose?"

"He shall be alright," Toriel cooed, placing her paws over the hole, a warm green glow emanating from the gap between them.

"F-Frisk…" Papyrus started, looking at the young child closely. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you."

"What're you talking about? You saved me!" Frisk threw her arms around the skeleton, much to his surprise.

"I'll be alright, Frisk," Papyrus mumbled in a comforting tone, hugging them close.

"We need to be very careful," Asgore instructed. "We've already upset one human, and our next impressions are _critical_ to the future of monsterkind!"

"Well that punk deserved it!" Undyne glowered, trying to justify her actions.

"He hurt Pap, and no one hurts-"

"Wh-where is sans?" Papyrus asked, looking around at his friends. "Where is my brother?"  
"He took a shortcut down the mountain," Frisk answered, pulling away from the embrace.

"Of course he did!" the skeleton grumbled, struggling to stand up. "Trust my brother to go wondering of at a time this. Come on!" Papyrus took a few wobbly steps, but was soon on his feet heading down the path, Asgore supporting his shoulder.

"How's his HP?" Frisk asked, walking next to Toriel.

"He has stabilised," Toriel answered, looking at the skeleton with concern. "His HP dropped down to 80 form 680. What a devastating weapon to hurt a creature in such a way!" Frisk nodded in thought, wondering if their actions in letting Asriel destroy the barrier were a good choice. Could humans really be trusted? What if they didn't like monsters, and they chose instead to attack them instead of being nice?

"Toriel," Frisk started. "I was wondering about-" her sentence was cut of by her walking into Alphys. The rest of the company stood frozen, watching the army of gun barrels pointed at them.

.

.

"Is that all of them?" a police officer asked, looking at the five monsters and one human child bound and at on their knees.

"Sir, we've found another!" a voice announced as they pushed a small figure to the ground, a figure wearing a blue hoodie and slippers. "It was skulking around the camp."

"Heh, good one." sans chuckled as his face hit the dirt. "Looks like we're really _boned_ now."

"sans!" Frisk gasped, watching him be so roughly treated. The child shimmied over to him as best as they could, given that they were all tied up. "What do we do? I don't remember this at all!"

"Neither do I," he mumbled back, barely audible. "Guess this is the first time that we got out of the Underground, huh?"

"Should I-"

"Not yet," the skeleton interrupted. "We should see what happens first." Both of them knew about the timeline resets, and the effect that they had on the mind, but also the world around them.

"'What if any other monsters come up to the surface?" Toriel asked, looking at them nervously. "If they were to be caught..."

"You needn't worry," Asgore assured her. "The Royal Guard and Mettaton have secured the palace until they receive word from us." They hushed, sensing that the humans were listening to their conversations closely.

"What do we do about the girl?" Simon Everdeen asked to a rough, intimidating man, clearly the chief of the police, judging by the number of medals he had and all the scars on his face.

"You sure she's the one?" the man grumbled in response.

"Positive, sir."

"Call her parents, but only let them in after I'm done interrogating this freak show." The man approached the prisoners, glowering at them.

"Which one of you is in charge?" The monsters looked at each other, now knowing how to reply.

"I am," Asgore finally answered, standing up. His golden plate armour glinted in the dusk's dwindling light, whether it was a magical enchantment, or the steel, it was enthralling to watch the king of monsters rise to face the man.

"Come with me. Bring the She-goat and Beatrice." Toriel put her hands protectively on Frisk's shoulders as the three were pushed by gunpoint into a large, military–styled tent. The inside was adorned with cork and whiteboards, photos of Frisk and her other people, pictures of their house, the school they used to attend, writing, all meaningless to the monsters and child. The three were forced into hard metal chairs on one side of the centre table. The other chair was occupied by the man, who now was now looking through a folder filled with papers.

"Start talking," he grumbled. "What the fuck are you? How do you have Beatrice Everdeen?" Asgore and Toriel looked to each other, as if they were in marriage counselling.

"My name is Asgore Dreemurr, the king of all monsters," Asgore answered. "And this is my-" Toriel almost hissed at him, knowing that he was going to say 'his wife', which she certainly was not.

"The queen, Toriel," she finished.

"Uh-huh, and I'm a seven story salamander," the officer retorted, full of spite. "What in God's name are you doing with Beatrice Everdeen? We've been searching for her for over a goddamn year and a half!" Asgore seemed confused at the name 'Beatrice', yet Toriel understood completely.

"This child, whom you call Beatrice, she fell into the mountain." Toriel started. "I found her, brought her in and took care of her."  
"Why'd she run away then?" The officer asked. "If you've known her this long, surely you know that!"

"W-well, I never asked!" Toriel turned to the child, who was squirming in their chair. "Frisk, why did you leave your home?"

"I'd rather not say…" they mumbled, barely audible. The reasons why they left, why Frisk ran away all those years ago was a time that she didn't want to visit again. Not ever in their life. "Can we change the subject please?"

"No!" The man slammed his fist on the table, making her jump. "You tell me right now or I'll put a bullet in the dinosaur's head!" Frisk, despite being handcuffed, cuddled as best they could into Asgore's side.

"Human, to do such a thing would be an act of war," Asgore growled, his jowls rising to show his fangs. The cuffs may have restrained him, but his magic could eviscerate them in a second, as well as the human standing here. "We came here in peace, yet you have incarcerated, beaten and interrogated us like we are criminals!"

"You're a freak of fucking nature!" The officer shot up, hand going to the baton at his belt. "I'll put you all down if I have to!" The man drew the weapon, aiming it for Asgore's head. Before it came down, the chains on his cuffs shattered apart, and his red spear met the crude weapon.

"You do not know what forces you are reckoning with here, tiny man." The king snarled, the human instantly backing of in shock at the seven foot tall goat humanoid towering over him, ready to kill with a spear that formed out of thin air. "You should learn to respect true power when you see it."

"Asgore!" Toriel gasped, pulling him away from the officer. "Sit down this minute! I cannot believe you would do such a thing! The momentary distraction was enough for the man to retreat and pull out his gun. Asgore would have received a metal round in his skull, if it weren't for a man barging in and halting the fight.

"I think that's quite enough from the both of you!" The man said calmly, yet full of venom. "Please, let's refrain from resorting to violence."

"Klein," The officer spat, glaring at the man in the suit. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see if what the rumours said are true, about finding Beatrice." The man looked to the two monsters standing protectively over the child. "Clearly there's a lot to discuss…"

.

.

"…And since that day, monsterkind have been striving for our freedom." Asgore said, having calmed down. The man named Klein nodded slowly, sitting opposite them.

"Sounds like a load of bull if y'ask me." The officer grunted, standing in the corner.

"I believe them," Klein countered almost immediately, much to the surprise of all in presence. "How else would you explain Beatrice being alive and well, and the creatures we've met?"

"I call it the furry potheads that need to go behind bars because they kidnapped her in the first place!"

"Pot… Head? I'm sorry, but we did not catch you name," Toriel added, eyeing the man. "Mr…Clean, was it?"

"Oh, where are my manners!" The man laughed, extending a hand to them. "Name's Darren Klein, I'm the senator for this state. I have been personally invested in the search for Beatrice, because-"

"Frisk," They interrupted. "It's Frisk, Mr. Klein." Darren Klein nodded once, understanding.

"I've been very involved in the search for young Frisk here. They're lucky to be alive."

"Well, I took good care of them," Toriel smiled, slightly proud of that fact.

"Now, onto business," Asgore cleared his throat, leaning in closer. "Monsters no longer are imprisoned underground and wish to move to the surface."

"And you want us to provide asylum for the monsters?"

"Partly," Frisk answered. "I was thinking that we could build a new town for them outside Ebbott!"  
"We just lack human funds and resources." Asgore continued. "However our kind will do whatever it takes to make this a reality."

"Over my dead body!" the officer grunted.

"Jarred!" Darren turned to him. "Have some respect! You're talking to the king and queen of-"

"The king and queen of a bunch of freaks! Did you see that spear the fucker in armour had? These monsters shouldn't be allowed above ground, or anywhere! I say we take these ones to a lab and wipe out the nest." The very thought of such an idea almost made Frisk vomit their guts our, cry, and faint all at the same time. Toriel gasped at the idea, and Asgore roared a deep, bestial, roar; one that shook the whole tent.

"You speak of starting another war between our species," Asgore glowered, trying his best to remain calm. "If I must cut you down now to make sure me people are safe, I will." Before either of them could act, a wave of vibrating pulses throbbed through the tent, followed by a cloud of dust. When it cleared, a skeleton was standing next to Asgore.

"sans?" Frisk gasped, "What're you-"

"Hey kiddo," sans grinned at the child. "Thought things were getting a little heated in here." The skeleton seemed to ignore the shouting of the officer, and approached the man in the suit, who was preoccupied with silencing the officer and wrestling the gun from his hands.

"Human," sans hissed, a hostile ad evil voice. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Senator Klein stiffened up, turning around slowly. Seeing the outstretched hand, he opened his and brought them close.

' _sans, no!'_ Frisk thought, pleading for him not to do what they thought he was. sans gave them a quick grin, a glint of blue in his eye…

.

.

"And do you know what was in that hand?" Frisk asked, looking at the class. Both the students and the media up the back were enthralled at the woman's tale. Toriel smiled, nodding in approval. Many years of work in the embassy and negotiation with humans had left Frisk a mature, smart woman. One that people either admired, loved, or feared. "Take a guess!"

"A sandwich!" A student piped up.

"A pillow!"

"Nicecream?" the teacher guessed. Asriel chuckled and put his hands to his mouth.

"In his hands was… A whoopie cushion!" Asriel made a huge raspberry with his paw pads, causing the children to erupt with shrieking laughter. Toriel shushed the class, shooting her son a look.

"Well, I think that's enough of the Ambassador and Prince talking to us for now, they're very busy people!" The teacher announced, and the students thanked their guests in a monotone chorus. Frisk and Asriel followed their mother into her office, sealing the door behind them so that no paparazzi could get in.

"Been busy Mum?" Asriel asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Things have been quiet, thankfully." Toriel answered, sitting opposite her son. "How are your studies?"

"There's almost no time to be at school anymore," Frisk answered. "Work never stops for us!" Though it was a hard life for the two of them, things were good. Asgore was still a massive help with negotiations and running the embassy, they got to work with their friends almost constantly. Papyrus and sans had taken on the roles of Frisk's personal bodyguards, Undyne was Chief of the Monster Police, and Alphys was always researching ways to improve life for both man and monster.

"I'm sure your teachers have taken your occupations into consideration." Toriel smiled, sipping at a mug of tea.

"Should I have finished telling the story?" Frisk asked. What happened after sans shook Klein's hand was both successful for the Monsters, though there were things that still affected Frisk to this day.

"If you are talking about what happened with your brother, I think it was wise that you stopped there." There was so much more to that tale, more than Frisk liked to remember…

.

.

The sound of the blurting fart filled the tent, along with the chuckling of the skeleton. After that, silence. Senator Klein started to smile, and soon he was laughing alongside the skeleton. Frisk almost fainted, and Asgore sighed a heavy sigh of relief. Toriel was still in a state of shock, barely able to string words together.

"Fuck the lot of ya then." The police officer huffed, storming out of the tent.

"So, now we can finally talk business." Asgore cleared his throat, ushering the skeleton out of the tent. "We would like to begin relations between our two nations. Our people have been trapped underground for thousands of years, and wish to assimilate to the surface." The man nodded in thought, taking out a pen and writing on a notepad.

"How many monsters are living underground?"

"12, 763, 210." Toriel answered.

"No, now it is 12, 763, 225." Asgore corrected, silently ignoring the huff of annoyance from his ex-wife. "The 9 amalgamates have been brought into our society, and some of the residents of Snowdin have had 6 bunnies!" Frisk clapped in delight at the news, overjoyed that new life had been brought into the world. Senator Klein raised his eyebrows in surprise, his hand on his chin in thought.

"Over 12 million…" Klein mumbled. "I don't think the government can afford that many people- monsters, sorry."

"That is quite alright," Asgore nodded, well aware of this fact. "We will provide our own materials and labour to build the houses for my people. All we want is the land to do so."

"You mean, leasing land? Or…?"

"Owning the land."

"You see," Toriel explained, seeing Klein's eyes widen. "When Monsterkind lived on the surface, the lands around what you call Mount Ebott were sacred to us. We lived here for generations."

"We claim ownership to these lands by right of historical integrity and-"

"Stop," Klein held up a hand. "For now I can organise that the national park is yours, but other than that, you'll have to negotiate the Prime Minister."

"Thank you," Asgore nodded. "Are there any other terms?" Senator Klein was silent for several moments, contemplating how to address the issue.

"There is no way that the humans will be able to take on such a large number of monsters at once. You'll need to assimilate them slowly." The Queen and King looked to each other, and then at Frisk, their Ambassador. Nods all round.

"Deal!" Frisk held out her hand, Klein shook it, grinning.

"Now, Frisk. I think someone has already contacted your parents. They should be on their way to pick you up." Frisk almost screamed, but the lump in their throat blocked all the air from escaping.

"My child?" Toriel put a hand on Frisk's shoulder, seeing them stiffen up.

"Is everything okay?" Asgore asked, before being batted away by the Queen.

"I'm sure it's just the air in here," Klein opened the door for them. "Why don't you spend some time with your brother?" Undyne and Papyrus were at the king's side as soon as he exited, like they were his guards.

"So how'd it go?" Undyne asked, as someone released the group of monsters from their handcuffs and restraints.

"We have a home," Asgore smiled. Undyne picked up Alphys and spun her in a circle happily.

"Y'hear that Alph? We're gonna live on the surface!" Simon, one of the police officers walked past them and approached the skeleton brothers.  
"I-er…" he started. "I'm sorry I shot you. Are you alright?"

"Fear not human!" Papyrus responded. "The Great Papyrus has never been better! I understand, I frightened you!"

"Just don't let it happen again." sans grunted, still suspicious of the man.  
"It won't! You two seem to be close to my sister, so that makes you a friend in my books."

"Wowie! A new friend!" Papyrus beamed. "Humans and monsters will surely get along if you are all as nice as you and Frisk!" Simon couldn't help but breathe a huge sigh of relief. The rest of the police force looked on, wary of the monsters. No longer were their weapons drawn, but their hands were never far from them.

"Excuse me," Toriel interrupted. "If I recall correctly, you are Frisk's brother?"

"I am," Simon answered. "What's up?"

"It's Frisk," Toriel nodded to where the child was hiding beneath Asgore's cape, hugging the king's leg tightly. "They have never been like this! Senator Klein mentioned that your parents had been contacted and-"

"Ah, shit." Simon cursed, kicking dust into the air. "L-look, ma'am, just try to remain calm. Everything will be alright. Y'see our parents were-"

"Where is she!?" A shrill, barking voice cracked the air. "Where is Beatrice?" hearing the voice, Frisk squirmed, burying her face into Asgore's fur. The Monsters around them looked on in confusion, wondering why their friend and ambassador was acting so oddly. A pair of grotesque, overweight people cat a swathe through the police and park rangers busily disassembling the camp.

"Where is our daughter?" The man bellowed, the rolls of his chin fat gyrating as he spoke.

"There she is!" The woman pointed to Asgore. "Underneath that… thing!" The man trudged over to Asgore, standing up to the King.

"Move," he grunted. "That's my daughter, hand 'er over!" Asgore looked at Frisk, unsure of how to act. The man took this as an act of protest, shoving Asgore and snatching Frisk up. Frisk resisted as much as they could, trying to tug her arm from his grip. The man brought them to the woman, who had dropped to her knees.

"Beatrice!" The woman forced Frisk into her arms, almost crushing them. "I was so worried about you!"  
"I-I'm sorry…" Frisk mumbled, separating from their mother. The smile on the older woman slowly turned into a frown, and then a snarl.

"You little bitch!" She roared, striking the child with her meaty, sweaty hand. "Do you know how humiliated I've been?" Frisk reeled back, a red mark already welling on her face

"The media hasn't left us alone! I was the laughing stock of the country!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Frisk shrieked, trying their best to scurry away.

"Frisk!" Toriel gasped, running to the child, only to be stopped by the man.

"Stay the fuck 'way from her," he growled, puffing out his chest. "What the fuck kinda crettin' are ya, anyways?"

"Leave my bestie alone!" Undyne shouted, sprinting to save the child, only to be stopped by the man.

"You're coming home right this minute!" Frisk's mother ordered, grabbing frisk by the waist and dragging them through the dirt.

"No!" Frisk wailed, tears streaming down her face. "Mummy! Help me!" Toriel's maternal instincts kicked in, but the behemoth of a man repelled her from getting any closer. In Firsk's eyes, the world seemed to loose colour, reverting only to black and white. In their mind's eye, a screen floated up. Beneath it, where there should have been four orange boxes, there was only one. Fight.


End file.
